


A Merry Christmastime

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drunk Kisses, Drunk confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Turtlecest (TMNT), Underage Drinking, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: When the turtles all try alcohol for the first time, it causes the Leader in Blue to do something that causes a rift between himself and Raphael. April O'Neil helps the two work things out.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Leonardo and Raphael [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Merry Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and enjoy this fic I wrote instead of updating the many stories I have on the go!

It was the first Christmas that the turtles had been allowed to drink alcohol. Although with the four brothers still being underage their father had only allowed them a small amount of sake to drink, but it was enough for them to feel the effects.

Leo was very relaxed and had slumped against his red banded brother, giggling every now and again, which in turn made Raph laugh at the unusual sound coming from his brother. Raph was more relaxed than usual as well, allowing Leo to rest against him and even hug him when Leo started getting a bit more touchy-feely. He did start to get a bit uncomfortable when Leo rested his head in the crook of Raph’s neck and brushed his lips against the skin there. 

Luckily Master Splinter had retired for the evening before they had moved from tipsy to drunk as they started to drink more alcohol that they had been allowed to. 

After Leo’s third or fourth drink, he had moved from snuggling into his brother’s side to sitting across his lap with his arms wrapped around his brothers neck while talking and laughing with their other two brothers. 

Mikey was being just as affectionate as Leo was but his affections were shared between his three brothers, giving them hugs and kisses on the cheek. Mikey was also the first of them to fall asleep on a pile of pillows that he had dragged from the couch to the floor to sit on. 

Donnie had left to go to his bedroom not long after Mikey had passed out, he wanted to sleep somewhere much more comfortable than some lumps on the floor. He swayed slightly as he walked and decided to sleep in his lab for the night rather than walk up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Raph himself was starting to fall asleep, but didn’t want to do so on the couch but there was something preventing him from moving and he didn’t seem to want to remove himself from Raph’s lap.

“Yo’ Leo, you wanna get off me?” Raph asked, trying to push his brothers legs off him so he could stand up but Leo wasn’t budging. 

“No, I’m comfy.” Leo said and smiled at his brother and Raph groaned, his brother was turning out to be an annoying and clingy drunk. 

“Leo come on, I wanna-” Raph was cut off when Leo’s mouth covered his. His eyes widened in shock as his brother kissed him, the arms around his neck tightened slightly, bringing their chests closer together.

Raph found himself responding to the kiss, his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Leo’s tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and it was immediately filled with his brother’s tongue. The feeling was really erotic and when Leo churred, it went straight to his groin. 

When Raph went to move back, Leo cupped his face with his hands and deepened the kiss even more. His thumbs brushed Raph’s face in a slow soothing manner and Raph found his hands moved to Leo’s hips as he tried to move him into a more comfortable position. 

Leo took the hint and moved from his seated position on his brothers lap to straddling him, without breaking their kiss. He moaned loudly as Raph tilted his pelvis upwards and their lower plastrons started to rub against each other. 

One of Leo’s hands left Raph’s face and started to make its way down Raph’s plastron, stopping only when he felt the bump in his brother’s lower plastron.

“Leo, no, stop.” Raph said as he pulled back from the kiss as soon as Leo had neared his erection. But Leo didn’t budge, instead he pressed harder against his brother’s hidden erection which caused Raph to push against him, knocking him off his lap and onto the floor, landing hard on his shell. 

The two brothers stared at each other with wide eyes and open but un-speaking mouths. After almost a full minute, Raph, who was the more flustered of the two, stood up and almost ran to his room, ignoring Leo yelling after him to please come back. 

-

Casey had come to the lair the following day, bringing with him a variety of snacks, alcohol and movies for them to watch. Master Splinter wanted to protest his sons and their friend consuming more alcohol, but decided against it as it was only once a year and he knew that his sons would not go topside and endanger themselves. 

April had arrived a few hours later and instantly regretted it as she was mobbed by a tipsy Casey Jones and Donatello who pulled her towards the couch and offered her food and drink, even going as far as to try to feed it to her which she made very clear to them that she could do herself. 

It also didn’t go unnoticed by her that Leo and Raph were avoiding each other and sitting as far apart as they possibly could, even though they were sat on the same couch. The two were also avoiding touching both the alcohol and snacks. She wanted to ask if something had happened between them but couldn’t seem to free herself from the two men either side of her. 

She had tried talking to Donnie about Raph and Leo but he said he didn’t know anything and didn’t care what was going on between them yet again, there was always something new for them to fight about. She had tried to get Mikey’s attention to ask him about his brothers, but he was more interested in the snacks that Casey had brought with him. 

A few hours went by and Casey and Donnie had passed out on the couch with Casey stretched across the couch, his head resting in Donnie’s lap who had fallen asleep sitting up. Now that the two boys were asleep April was free to move around and she went straight for Leo who was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. 

“Hey Leo.” April said, announcing herself as she entered the room, not that she needed to. 

“Hey April.” He replied, looking away from his cup to give her a brief smile. 

“So...I’ve noticed you and Raph are acting a bit hostile towards each other, what was the fight about this time?” April asked, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the blue banded turtles shell. 

“There was no fight.” Leo said, still looking away from the redhead. 

“There clearly was, maybe I should ask Raph what happened between the two of you.” April said, knowing if she got the hot headed turtle riled up enough he would tell her what had happened between the two of them, she doubted it would even take much more than just to ask him what Leo had done this time. 

“April, wait-” Leo said, turning around to make sure she had stayed in the room. 

“Yes?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise that it stays between us.”

“Of course.” April said, frowning. 

“Raph and I...well, we all got a bit drunk yesterday, even I drunk more than I should have done.” Leo said, colour rising in his cheeks. “I did things...that I regret and Raph is avoiding me because of them.”

“What did you do?” April asked and patiently waited as Leo built up the courage to tell her what had happened. 

“I kissed Raph.” He said and watched April’s expression turn into one of shock and confusion. 

“You kissed Raph?”

“I kissed Raph.” Leo repeated.

“On purpose?” 

“Yes, well...I only had the courage to do so because I was drunk.” Leo admitted. 

“So, you wanted to kiss him?” April asked and Leo nodded. “I don’t understand...I thought you liked Karai.” Leo laughed at that.

“I’m glad that’s your reaction and not ‘he’s your brother’”

“Well, I guess I was thinking that as well, I just never thought that the two of you ever felt that way about each other, especially considering how infatuated you were with Karai and obviously with the two of you being brothers.”

“Well...I’ve had feelings for Raph for quite some time, Karai actually helped me realise that and I had been trying to think of a way to tell him, but I guess the alcohol just gave me the confidence to do what I’ve been wanting to do.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No.”

“So, if Raph isn’t speaking to you because you kissed him, does that mean he doesn’t feel the same way?” She asked and felt a tug at her heart as Leo’s eyes darken and his expression dropped. 

“I don’t think so...he did kiss me back, but he pushed me off him and has been ignoring me since.”

“Well, the two of you need to talk things out and decide where you’re going from this point onward.” April said, resting her hands on her hips. 

“I’ve been trying to do that.”

“Well it looks like you need help.” April said, smiling at him.

-

“Mikey...do we have any mistletoe?” April asked as she looked through the box of spare Christmas decorations. 

“I dunno...what d’ya need mistletoe for?” Mikey asked, joining her in searching through the box.

“It’s a secret.” April said, knowing that Mikey wasn’t going to leave her alone, but would be more subtle and quiet at trying to get the secret out of April. 

Eventually the two were able to find a small amount of plastic mistletoe, which April put in her pocket and promised to tell Mikey about if he would leave her alone for a few hours. He agreed and now all April had to do was wait until Leo was able to get Raph to talk to him.

She had been watching the red and blue banded turtles as they went through their evening, Leo trying to talk to Raph and said turtle trying as hard as he could to avoid his brother, so April decided it was now time to intervene. 

She’d asked Raph if she could talk to him in private, suggesting his room to speak in, little did he know that April had told Leo to hide in Raph’s room. 

“What did you need April?” Raph said as he walked a few steps into his room, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Leo.”

“What about him?”

“He told me what happened between the two of you.” April admitted and could almost feel Leo’s angry stare boring into her head, but at least he was keeping quiet. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Raph lied, his body visibly tensing. 

“You do Raph and you need to talk to Leo about it...can’t you see he’s been trying to talk to you, why won’t you let him?”

Raph frowned and looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at his friend.

“If you don’t feel the same way, just tell him and put him out of his misery.” April said and Raph’s head shot back up. 

“What?” Raph asked confused and April wondered what she had said that caused that reaction, was it that he did actually have feelings for Leo? Well, that was answered. “Are ya’ saying Leo wanted that? He meant ta’ kiss me?”

“Well...yeah, why else would he do that?”

“I think he was just being a drunk idiot!” Raph exclaimed. 

“Well, he wasn’t, he kissed you because he wanted to, because the alcohol gave him the courage to and now he feels awful because you’re ignoring him.”

“...I guess I should speak to him.” Raph sighed and April grinned brightly. 

“Well, I guess I will leave the two of you to talk then.” April said, slipping out of the room quick enough that she didn’t see Raph’s reaction when Leo stepped out of the shadows of his room. 

Raph glared at his very nervous and flushed looking brother, before turning around to switch his light on and close the bedroom door to give the two some privacy. 

“So I guess April covered everything on my side of things.” Leo said, but his brother still glared at him. 

“I still wanna hear it from you.”

“Oh, okay...um, I ...I've liked you for a long time Raph, longing than I’ve even realised and when we all got drunk everything that was holding me back from expressing how I felt...just disappeared, it just gave me the confidence to ask on my feelings which is why I kissed you and when you pushed me away I thought you were disgusted by what I’d done and then...with you ignoring me, I guess that just confirmed you didn’t feel the same way.” Leo said, his eyes never leaving his brothers. 

“I kissed you back you idiot.” Raph said, although there was little anger in his voice. 

“I thought you just reacted because you were drunk too!”

“I would’ve pushed ya’ off me if I didn’t want that.”

“But you did!”

“Because you...because,” Raph stuttered, his face turning red, “you started to touch me, it was a lot to just be happening after zero discussion.” Raph admitted. 

“I’m sorry.” Leo said, looking incredibly shy and cute. “So, if we both feel the same way about the kiss...is everything good? Where...where do you want to go from here?” Leo asked and Raph smirked. 

“I guess we can pick up where we left off.” Raph replied, closing the space between the two of them so that he could kiss his brother, taking the lead in their kiss this time. 

After a few minutes, Raph pulled away from the kiss as something caught his eye. 

“Is that mistletoe?” Raph asked, looking up at the ceiling, and Leo looked up as well. 

“Um, I think so.”

“Did ya’ put that there?” Raph asked with a crooked brow and a smirk. 

“No! It must have been April.” Leo said, glaring past his brother at the closed door, as if glaring at the woman he was mildly annoyed at. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Raph said and kissed his brother again, cutting off any further rebuttals. Leo’s arms wrapped around his brother as he deepened their kiss, grinning against his brothers mouth when he felt him move him backwards towards the bed. Despite their stumble at first, this had turned out to be Leo’s favourite Christmas and it would only get better that night. 


End file.
